


时间观念

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: 训练迟到17分钟的哈梅斯决心树立时间观念，却遇到点小意外。





	时间观念

**Author's Note:**

> 伪情人节贺文。

哈梅斯是第一个往训练场走的。

前几天的训练课他迟到了17分钟，被踢出了首发名单——科瓦奇说迟到和替补是两码事，“但是你要有时间观念”。所以最近都不能再迟到了。钉鞋走在地面上发出清脆的声响，他原地蹦了两下准备往训练场冲，前脚刚落地就被人拦腰拽进了拐角消楼梯间。

两只胳膊牢牢圈着他的腰，紧接着一张暖得冒热气的脸从后面蹭上来，下巴挤开围脖往他脖子里钻，急促温热的喘息洒在他脖子里，又短又密的胡子扎得他捂着脖子往一边躲。熟悉的味道和动作让他忍不住笑出来，“Coco你这傻子，快放开，”他反手推在对方汗湿的额头上，但对方收紧了胳膊，两个人低笑着互相推推搡搡地滚到墙角，最后他露出的脖子被用力亲了一口。

Coco后脑勺上的短发扎在他腮帮刺刺地发痒，哈梅斯一只手抱着他的脑袋，鼻尖蹭过短发闻到淡淡的青草味和汗水的味道。他像撸宠物狗狗一样上下拨弄那头湿漉漉的头发，“健身房耗不光你的精力是吧，教练真心疼你——”话还没说完就被堵住了嘴，Coco精力旺盛地咬着他的嘴唇，然后又试图吮平刚咬出的牙印，轻轻舔着他的舌尖挑逗他伸舌头，直到亲得哈梅斯也一样开始喘，Coco才松了口。“我今天在草地上训练了，”一条结实的大腿钻进他两腿间在他裆部不老实地来回磨蹭，嘴唇蹭过他的鼻尖，“你要不要试试看我还剩多少精力？”

哈梅斯忙着对付那两只钻进他上衣里和短裤里乱摸乱揉的手，不意被那条大腿蹭出了感觉，打闹中的小暧昧、训练场边的偷吻、Coco身上汗水和香水的味道，一切久违的东西都成了助燃剂，让他觉得一股热流像电流一样从小腹打上脊背。Coco低下头挑逗地用舌尖勾勒他的唇线，然后是下颌线，一只手隔着薄薄的棉质布料揉捏一侧臀肉，用力往前推着把两人的下半身紧紧贴在一起，挺动腰部摩擦着。

紧贴身体的柔软棉布都渐渐紧得难受，两人之间的温度越来越高，呼吸也逐渐急促起来，“Coco，我要去训练了——”

“可是你走了我会很难受呀，”法国人半硬的阴茎顶着他的小腹，不安分地摩擦着。

“喂，”哈梅斯摁住对方的腰，“别闹，我不想迟到。”

“其他人都还没来呢，”Coco钻进训练服里的手撩拨着一侧的乳头，额头抵着他的额头，眨着眼睛用长睫毛去撩他，“我可在这里等了你好久呢。”

哈梅斯去抓那只手，理智告诉他应该坚决一点，但他贪恋Coco紧紧贴着他的肉体，肌肉的线条透过紧身的布料让他脑子里的弦越绷越紧，伸进衣服里去推拒的手被Coco反过来抓住，十指扣在一起在胸肌和乳头上抓揉。

“我太想你了，”Coco撒娇一样低头蹭他的脖子，“就这一次，好不好？”

“……嗯……”哈梅斯被上下一起弄得晕晕乎乎还没来得及说个好字，法国人已经得寸进尺地把他的腿掰开来往墙上顶，“别乱动！”他一把把装无辜的法国人推得退开两步，那双眼睛又开始厚颜无耻又可怜兮兮地看着他，他翻了个白眼，还是在Coco面前蹲了下去。

“我可以帮你解决问题，但是你要快点！”哈梅斯凶巴巴。

“那要看你的发挥了。”

他的头被摁下去，脸蛋压在Coco的裆部，马上感觉到了布料下温热的搏动，他用脸蹭着那鼓鼓的一团，换成了跪坐的姿势，一低头就看到了右膝上长长的伤疤。

膝盖汗湿的皮肤亮闪闪的像一块浅棕的太妃糖，但那条疤在中间形成突起的一条，上面还有手术后缝针的痕迹。他伸手摸了摸，很傻地问：“疼吗？”

Coco迟疑了一下，手指在他头发里揉了揉，“不疼。”

怎么可能不疼。撕裂的韧带、漫长的手术、煎熬的复健，每一步都很疼，他知道的。哈梅斯扶着Coco的大腿后侧，吻上不平滑的皮肤，舌尖抵在凸起的疤痕上，舔过缝合处凹凸不平的痕迹，尝到了汗水的咸味和草皮、泥土的味道。

湿热的舔舐让Coco本能地抖了一下，随即笑了，“其实本来有点疼，你亲一下就好了。”

哈梅斯对法国人的甜言蜜语没有抵抗力，他向上亲过去，舌头在腿肌上留下水痕，最后隔着短裤舔过那根硬挺的阴茎。Coco抓住了他的头发往前推，“抓紧时间，不然又要迟到了。”

“我才不需要那么多时间，”他一把扯下短裤，粗暴的操作让被困住的阴茎一下弹出来打在他脸上。法国人低低地笑起来，“它也想你了。”

哈梅斯伸出舌头舔了舔浅色的肉冠，挑逗地用舌尖钻进顶端的小口，他偏过头，舌尖牵出一根银丝样的黏液。头顶传来Coco急促的喘息，他配合地低下头吞到了根部，在喉咙抗议地抽动之前把兴奋得轻颤的阴茎吐出来，接着又吞进一点，像吃棒棒糖一样含住肉冠吮吸着，手握住缺乏关爱的部分套弄着。Coco轻喘着挺动腰部顶在他口腔一侧的内壁上，把脸蛋顶得鼓鼓的，他配合地锁紧嘴唇，在阴茎抽出时用力吸出啾的一声，舌尖在顶端撩拨着勾引下一次插入。

“唔，你怎么越来越会吸了，我不在的时候你都跟谁练了？”法国人粗喘着捏他的下巴迫使他抬头，一点口水从合不上的嘴角溢出来。哈梅斯喜欢看他嫉妒的样子，挑衅地眨了眨眼睛，下一秒就被顶到了喉咙后面的软肉。他呛咳着抓紧了对方结实的大腿，火热的软肉收缩着绞紧了入侵的肉棒，又抗拒地朝外推，一吞一吐地从顶端的小口吸出了更多前液。Coco闷哼着抽出来，接着又被肉嘟嘟的嘴整根吞进去，口腔里又软又滑的嫩肉被操开，阴茎一次次顶在喉咙里挤出粘腻的水声。

钉鞋走在地面的声音由远及近，几个队友聊着天从消防通道门口经过，熟悉声音让两人仿佛暴露在大家的视线下，哈梅斯缺乏关照的阴茎已经硬得发痛，他撅起屁股试图让自己舒服点，给居高临下的Coco制造了一道可口的风景。“快点，真的要迟到了哦，”法国人拨弄着他精心打理的头发，低声催促。这把他们正在进行的活动变成了一场比赛，哈梅斯不满地在他屁股上捏了一把，Coco报复地用力顶进来，被湿热的软肉吸得头皮发麻。哈梅斯卷起舌头确保抽送着的阴茎被照顾到最爽，他被顶得好几次咳出声又不只能压抑地忍着，下巴已经开始酸痛，脸颊泛起妖艳的潮红，生理性的泪水模糊了视线。

头顶那只手抓着他的头发把他的头抬起来，Coco看着他，“再用点力，”哈梅斯被刺激得哼出声，甜蜜的震动让法国人冲刺地再次操进来，第一股滚烫地射在被操得不住收缩的喉咙里，他抽出来，接着是红肿的嘴唇和潮红的脸颊上。哈梅斯边喘边咳，一大颗眼泪掉到了腮帮上，和白浊的粘液融在一起摇摇欲坠。他用手背蹭掉那堆液体，报复地擦在Coco训练服上。

Coco完全不介意地蹲下来一把脱了上衣，帮他擦脸。哈梅斯闭着眼睛让法国人帮他清理干净，还喘个没完，但还有精力一把拍开对方摸到他裆部的手。“别乱动，”他凶巴巴地把Coco推得坐在地上，“再不去训练我下一场还得坐板凳！”

法国人坐在地上凑过来讨好地在他嘴唇上亲了一口，“那下次你再早点来，我还个人情——”

哈梅斯一脸嫌弃地爬起来揉揉膝盖，急忙忙拉开消防门要走，犹豫了一下回头瞪着还坐在地上的法国人，“五个月了，你也有点时间观念赶紧回来！”

“好呀。”法国人嬉皮笑脸甜蜜地抛了个飞吻。

 

哈梅斯又变成了最后一个到训练场的。

他急吼吼地往场地中间狂奔，一路上接受了队友的掌声和口哨声袭击，“热烈欢迎哈梅斯压哨到来！”Javi像个傻子一样起哄。

他气喘吁吁地瞪了欢天喜地的队友一眼。

“好了别闹了，哈梅斯脸都红了，”Mats眼明心亮地指出，“没关系的，你很有时间观念了！”

哈梅斯翻了个白眼，队友都是大傻子，早知道就多玩一会儿，大不了再迟到17分钟。


End file.
